


The Broom Closet

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what IS going on in that broom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt from Sunny33.

There was a crowd in the hallway outside the largish broom closet that usually housed amorous students. 

“It can’t really be who it sounds like, can it?” The young Hufflepuff looked at his friends disbelievingly.

“Ooh, yes, right there! Harder, harder!” Rolanda Hooch’s distinctive voice was easily discerned.

A responding non-committal grunt was harder to figure out. 

An enterprising Slytherin started taking bets on who the male might be.

“Are you sure it isn’t a woman?” asked Dennis Creevy.

“The grunts are pretty deep, so I’m going to guess no,” the bet taker said. 

Just then the door opened, and out came the jovial and obviously satiated flying instructor followed by a rather disheveled Draco Malfoy.

Gasps resounded through the crowd. 

Hooch looked around and laughed. “Long pointy fingers, just like his Da. If you have an itch you need scratching, find a Malfoy.”


End file.
